


An Oath to the Valkyries

by the_hapless_ace



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Medieval AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hapless_ace/pseuds/the_hapless_ace
Summary: Medieval inspired AU. There are customs each individual warrior is brought to believe, and they carry those customs with them to the battlefield. Many customs vary deeply, but soon return to their homelands with the warrior. For one young lord of House Arc that isn't the case now, or ever again. Nora's Arc.





	An Oath to the Valkyries

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, and welcome to my latest story. Now I know you're woncderinh where the inspiration for this came from, well to put it simply I was watching a playthrough of 'For Honor', and thought huh what if a knight came across a shieldmaiden. Naturally my thoughts drifted to RWBY, so we now have a new Nora's Arc fic.
> 
> I also shared this prompt idea with my friend TheNiemand, who made his own version called 'Honor Bound'. Go check it out on FF.net, and tell him Troll sent you. Now onto the fic, please remember to subscribe and leave a review.

The battlefield was currently singing with the sound of steel on steel, as two opposing factions had been caught in a deadlock that had lasted what felt like three fortnights. The holy order of knights, little more than green boys and girls led by veteran commanders with a young Captain leading their charge, and a warring tribe of Vikings led by a champion shieldmaiden that many called a Valkyrie come from Valhalla to give them victory. The two opposing factions had been in a bloody conflict for the lands that their very captain was the heir to hold.

The conflict had begun when the lord apparent, Jacques Schnee, started to use the the younger lord’s lands as a means of trading along his merchant routes. The Viking tribes along the border did not take long raiding and pillaging the resources made apparent by the Schnee Trading Company. Lord Jacques had called for the young lord to raise his ageing father’s banners, and ride to stop the ‘savages’ as he called them; by calling in his right to protection of their lucrative trade deal, and familiar right as the lord Schnee’s young son had been betrothed to one of the young lord’s sister.

The young lord in question had been Jaune Arc, the first born son of House Arc. He had been named the heir at his christening to their faith, squire to the ‘Drunken Bandit Knight’ Qrow Branwen, knighted in ‘The War of the Twelve Grimm lords’, and made lord apparent in his ailing father’s stead while he recovers from a fever. He had called the banners of his vassal houses, and any other able bodied fighter to come to his aide. 

During the beginning of the conflict there had been heavy casualties on both sides of the battle. The knights lost many veterans, several squires, and farmer’s children who had been drafted to the conflict. The young Arc lord could only internalize each death to appease his sister’s soon to be good father. He remembered his mentor’s words during the first few days of the conflict; that many of their homelands were now calling this battle ‘The Arc Crusades’, a name he detested since he took no pleasure in many dying for his family name.

The edict he gave after the first major battle was a simple one “For every one of our’s that has fallen, we shall send three of their’s to hell!” Words that he knew would reach the craven good father of his sister.

On what would be the final day of the ‘crusade’ Jaune Arc, Captain of the knights, had been in his tenth drafting a letter to his father, his armor was dirty and scarred showing the conflict had not truly been kind to him. Jaune had received word that his father had recovered from his fever, and that sister would be wed once he returned from war. Jaune let out a weary sigh before standing at attention as the sound of footsteps shook him from his musing. 

“Captain!” A young man not to far in age with Jaune, more than likely a squire who had been recently knighted, saluted his Captain.

“At ease, what news do you bring my friend?” Jaune’s hand rested on his family’s ancestral sword at his belt.

“The barbarians leader has challenged you to single combat. She wants an end to the conflict now, and believes the two of you must meet on the field to end this campaign.” The young knight told his fellow brother in arms. “Right now Commander Branwen has a battalion awaiting at the designated neutral zone, they await your presence.

Jaune sighed and said a silent prayer on the symbol of his order. He looked to his fellow knight, and nodded. “Ride with me Mercury, we will meet this ‘Valkyrie’ as her people call her with honor, and dignity.”

Mercury nodded and followed Jaune to the camp’s warhorses, and followed him with a retainer of the few veteran knights, freshly made knights, and squires that made up their company. Awaiting them on the other end of the field amongst the corpses, arms, and damaged lands that made up the battlefield, stood a group of ‘savages’ adorned in armor, furs, and varying weapons that made a large contrast to the riding knights.

A young squire soon stepped forth, he had been a simple farm boy just a couple weeks ago now he stood as Captain-Commander Arc’s personal squire. “Presenting Captain-Commander, Lord Jaune Arc, heir to the holdings of the lands of Ansel and future Warden of the East.”

One of the Vikings laughed at the boy presenting before stepping forth “Pretty words boy, you all stand in the glory and presence of Nora the Valkyrie.” The large man said presenting a short woman with ginger hair holding a hammer easily bigger than her. “Granddaughter of the great Jarl Reinhardt!” At the mention of their Jarl many of the Vikings began to cheer and roar out in pride.

Jaune stepped down from his horse, and approached the girl who watched him with a murderous grin. He tried to keep his composure, but internally he had been intimidated. This woman had led the charge against his forces, he’d heard rumors that she flattened men easily twice her size with her hammer into a fine redpaste; he shuddered internally not wanting to know just how true this was. 

“You are Nora?” Jaune asked as he stopped face to face with the girl, he had been forced to stare down at her since he quite easily towered over her.

“Aye, so you’re this pretty boy Captain-Commander everyone keeps talking about. I must say you lasted longer than I thought, but no longer!” She raised her hammer causing her forces to cheer, while Jaune’s own forces rested their hands on their swords. This had been a challenge to single combat, but they didn’t want any risk to their leader’s life.

“Yes, I accept your terms of surrender now.” Jaune smirked earning a nod of approval from Qrow. Though this only caused Nora to glare at him. “Your tribe has caused massive misfortune to the lands. It’s time we end this.” 

“Couldn’t agree more. My terms are simple, upon your death in our round of single combat, your forces will withdraw. I’m not without mercy, they’ll have half a day to leave before being hunted down.” Nora’s smirk returned as she was ready to end the conflict.

“Fine, but my terms are simple as well. Leave these lands and go back to your own holdings. We just want peace now, nothing more, nothing less.” Jaune kept a calm visage, but if he hadn’t been trying to save face he’d be shaking at how confident and ready for battle Nora had been.

A circle had soon been made around the two, with each of them standing 15 paces from the center. Jaune has his sword and shield drawn, while Nora simple had her hammer ready. Nora grinned before finally speaking “Its is by my challenge, by the ancient laws of combat, that we shall face one another one on one to end this long battle for these lands!”

Jaune not missing a beat responded “By the ancient laws of combat, I accept your challenge to end this conflict. May this battle end in surrender, or death!”

“May the strength of Valhalla course through my hammer!” Nora stood in her stance ready to fight.

“May the holy lord let by blade swing righteous, and true!” Jaune charged, Nora would follow in his example charging at him. Nora swung her hammer with ease, only for Jaune to catch it on his shield and countered with his sword. 

The battle would follow blow for blow, each one getting a leg up on the other only for their opponent to counter. Jaune sadly would make one misstep, and lose his shield in their fight. Nora saw the opening to end the fight then and there; charging forth to ring the young lord’s head in. Jaune saw her coming and tried to raise his sword in hopes to stop the hit, only to find himself tripping over a gopher hole he hadn’t noticed.

Jaune couldn’t help but feel fine slow down as he got lost in his thoughts ‘This is it….I’m gonna die because I tripped over a gopher hole. Well shit…’ though his thoughts were interrupted as he landed on top of something. He had somehow tackled Nora to the ground with her hammer flying away from them as his ‘surprise attack’ caused her to lose her grip. ‘Ok just go with it Arc.

Jaune quickly stood up, grabbing his sword that lay beside them, and putting it to Nora’s neck; much to the shock of the gathered Vikings. “Surrender now, I offer you mercy as you have been bested!” He saw Nora blushing, he figured she was started to go red with anger that he didn’t just end her. ‘Please just accept surrender, pride isn’t worth dying over.’ Jaune thought to himself.

Nora nodded “I surrender, you have bested me in single combat!” She yelled out for all gathered to hear, her own men gave our audible groans. They wanted to egg her ok to continuing, but she swore on the ancient laws of combat and no one dared anger the Gods by breaking the sworn rules. “My forces shall return home post haste…”

Jaune nodded and stepped back and soon had an arm around his shoulder; he saw it was his mentor Qrow. “Looks like you did it kid. That wind bag of a lord apparent Schnee owes you big time.” The older knight chuckled

“Yeah, he does. I’m just happy to finally go home.” Jaune chuckled as Nora stood up.

“Yes I’m eager to see our new home.” Nora said dusting herself off.

This caused Jaune and Qrow to stop, and look at Nora. “What do you mean our new home?” Jaune asked her surprised she would be so bold as to say this, she lost the single combat. Why would she call his home her’s?

“You bested me in combat, and spared my life. By custom of beating a shieldmaiden and giving her mercy, I am now your wife before the eyes of the gods. I promise to bring you honor and many children husband.” To prove she was true she embraced Jaune and pulled him into a kiss.

Jaune couldn’t respond to the kiss as his eyes were wide open in shock. He looked to his mentor, and Qrow just looked at him before laughing. “Hahahaha! Kid I gotta say you lucked out.” Qrow was amused at his former squire’s predicament.

Jaune just gasped after Nora pulled away from their kiss. He just stared at his new wife, still unable to believe what he had been told. “You’re serious?”

“A shieldmaiden does not joke upon her virtues as a warrior. Now let us ride off, I’m eager to meet my new family.” Nora took his hand as they walked back to his still shocked men, and Jaune for the most part began to wonder if his lord had a wicked sense of humor….


End file.
